Nie Yan
Nie Yan is a Core Formation elder of the Yellow Maple Valley sect residing in the Heavenly South Region. In her earlier years within the sect, she was a Qi Condensation cultivator whose beauty was renown among disciplesChapter 158. First Meeting Nie Yan first met Han Li who was also a Qi Condensation cultivator when she interrupted a duel between her senior and juniors who were about to involve Han Li. She successful mediated a truce between the sides by using her charms to have her senior drop the matter. She was upset at having to intervene in the fight because Han Li did not make any attempts to stop the duel. She verbally scolded him about his lack of chivalry resulting in him holding a bad impression of her. Years later, she took notice of Han Li when he reached Foundation Establishment. War with the Devilish Dao Alliance Years later, war broke out between the Seven Sect Alliance and the Devilish Dao Alliance. She was pulled into the conflict since her Yellow Maple Valley sect was a member of the Seven Sect Alliance of the State of Yue. Throughout the war she heard of Han Li's accomplishments and feats in killing many cultivators from the Devilish Dao Alliance. This left a deep impression on her. Luckily she was possessed great aptitude and was among the disciples that were chosen to be evacuated when the sect retreated from the State of Yue. Escape from the Moulan Centuries later, Nie Yan managed to form her core becoming a Core Formation cultivator. She along with fellow peers from the Giant Sword Sect, Heavenly Imperial Fortress Sect and Yellow Maple Valley were ordered by the Nine Nations Union to carry out a task of utmost importance in the State of FengyuanChapter 709. However during the task, the Moulan Tribes launched an invasion into the Heavenly South seizing territory within the state. Caught behind enemy lines, the group fled back to friendly territory within the Nine Nations Union. However, Nie Yan caught the attention of an Early-Nascent Soul sage from the Moulan TribesChapter 707-709. The sage practiced a Cultivation Art that required him to use her as a Cultivation VesselChapter 708. As a result, her allies were drawn into conflict attempting to save her. Unfortunately, her allies were unable to match the might of the Early-Nascent Soul sage. Luckily, Han Li was coincidentally nearby as he was fleeing back towards the Heavenly South after obtaining treasures from the hidden residence of Cang Kun. Nie Yan was reunited with Han Li now an Early-Nascent Soul cultivator who fought and defeated the sage saving the group. Upon reuniting with Han Li she was bewildered recalling her past and news that he had disappeared following the evacuation from the State of Yue. Now reunited with a Nascent Soul elder, she attempted to recruit him back into the sect. Unfortunately her attempts were futile. She deduced that Han Li had been among the disciples that the Yellow Maple Valley sect abandoned in their escapeChapter 710. Cultivation References Category:Female Category:Qi Condensation Category:Core Formation Category:Yellow Maple Valley Sect